1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system of developing a custom distribution network based on market conditions and, more particularly, to a system and method that allows users to select and track variable pricing for a variety of products using a customized distribution network that can be accessed via a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses that work in the food distribution arena need to be able to maintain records regarding the high volume of transactions that take place on a daily basis. These transactions may involve tracking inventoried items, customers, prices to be charged, billing records, shipping records, and sales receipts. In the wholesale food distribution business, generally the products are purchased from a wholesaler and then sold to many different customers by a distributor. Part of the process involves obtaining the requisite items, transporting and delivering the items to customers in different locations, determining the appropriate price that the customer will pay for the desired products and adjusting prices to meet market conditions.
While some systems allow users to keep track of inventory, none of these systems enable users to set and select variable prices, track customers and allow choices of more products and prices. It is difficult to keep track of each customer and the price that each customer is willing to pay for products, since each customer may be paying different prices for the same product. In addition, since customers generally deal with distributors only, wholesalers never have the opportunity to study customer-buying habits. Furthermore, records for these types of transactions are done by pencil and paper, which are difficult to maintain for later use or for manipulating the data to study the buying habits of customers.
As a result, there is a need for a system that computerizes the process of maintaining records of business transactions, makes the system more efficient, and at the same time enables more sales. Such a system could be used by a wholesaler to keep track of sales to distributors, while the distributors could use the system to keep track of sales to their customers.